


Fate Intertwines

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Secret Lives of Lance Sweets [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Lance Sweets, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Boys, Sword Fighting, Team Bonding, Team as Family, lance has ptsd, let them all be soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Lance Sweets has a secret. He is a child of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. When a dead roman demigod shows up during a case, he has no choice but to call Percy and Annabeth for help. Will the existence of mythology be revealed to the mortal world, or can Lance convince his friends at the Jeffersonian to keep his secret?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Lance Sweets & Doctor Brennan, Lance Sweets & Everyone, Lance Sweets & Seeley Booth
Series: The Secret Lives of Lance Sweets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Fate Intertwines

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of another installment of my Lance Sweets series!
> 
> I'm still working on all my other fics, this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to get it out there before I forgot it. Hope you like this, feel free to comment plot ideas or reviews! :) This will have no real timeline, and the plot will jump around from time to time. Hopefully it will all make sense, drop a comment if you're ever confused!
> 
> Chapter length will change throughout this fic.
> 
> Lance is 20 (youngest)
> 
> Percy is 24
> 
> Annabeth is 23
> 
> All other half-bloods are around similar ages.
> 
> Bones characters are their ages from around season five of the show. 
> 
> From,
> 
> R

_ Lance and the rest of the seven stood back to back as they faced off a monster together. Weapons were drawn and powers were summoned, Leo was throwing celestial bronze screws at the beast. He couldn’t tell what the monster was, but he felt as though millions of beetles were crawling on his body. Percy took the lead as he and Annabeth engaged with the monster, disappearing into the cloud of smoke. Jason followed them, lightning flashing through the clouds, outlining the events of the battle. An eagle nose-dived into the fight and Lance assumed it was Frank. _

_ Thunder boomed overhead and storms swirled around them as Percy summoned a cyclone. The whispers of a prophecy howled in the winds whipping around Lance. He was frozen where he stood, unable to move but able to witness everything that was happening. The voices quickly morphed into static and hard to understand fully. Lance watched as his family fought whoever it was in the storm cloud. The villain's haunting laughter echoed through Lance's head _

_ Just as he felt himself waking up the last line of the prophecy was hissed through his mind. _

_ Only then will bones seek the end of their days. _

Lance woke up in a cold sweat, tied up in a mess of blankets and sheets. He stared blankly at the ceiling wondering why the fates would curse him with such a dream. 

His usual nightmares had just started to occur less. Granted, his dreams were typically about losing hope the seven would ever find Percy and Annabeth again. He kicked his way out of his bed and tumbled onto the floor with a grunt. Moving slowly Lance pushed himself up and forced himself into the shower, the only thing that helped in situations like this. He turned the faucet on and let the almost-boiling water run down his back. Lance went through the motions of showering, doing the task quickly so he wouldn’t have to look at his scars for too long. Booth and Bones knew about the ones on his back, but they knew nothing about the ones around his ankles from when he was dragged by giants, or the stab wound in his chest when he got hit by a celestial bronze arrow when they were trying to return the Statue of Athena to Half-Blood Hill.

Done with the shower, Lance wrapped himself up with a clean towel as he brushed out and blew-dried his hair. He tied on his Camp Half-Blood necklace and tucked it under his dress shirt. Just as he put on a pot of coffee his phone's shrill ringtone blasted through it's speaker. When he saw the caller was Booth he answered. "Hey, do we have a case?" Sweets asked, ready to get started on the day.

_ "How'd you know? I'll text you the address, Bones and Cam are at the site already. We're going to need you to go full on shrink-mode with this one. Cam says it's going to be a weird case."  _ Lance took a few preliminary notes before responding,

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone. Lance stared at his notes as he ran a hand through his hair. The dream plagued his mind, if it was prophetic he should tell Annabeth. Making up his mind he turned on his kitchen sink and angled a prism so a rainbow shined through the mist. He dug around in his junk drawer before producing a drachma and throwing it into the rainbow, summoning Iris. "Show me Annabeth Jackson, Half-Blood Hill," he requested. The mist shimmered and his cousin appeared, Percy stood by her side.

_ "Lance, what's wrong?" _ Annabeth asked, concern laced in her voice. Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Why do you think something's wrong whenever I call you? Can't I just call you because you're my sister?" Annabeth smiled as she shook her head,

_ "Not when it's us," _ she teased. Percy and Lance exchanged a quick greeting before reverting to an awkward silence. Finally, Lance exhaled,

"Last night I had a… a dream…" he said, Percy leaned forward more,

_ "A dream, dream? Like, a prophetic Half-Blood dream? Like, a potentially end-of-the-world-disaster dream?" _ Percy asked, Lance nodded. Annabeth pursed her lips,

_ "What happened?" _ Lance was hesitant, but explained his dream to them. He decided to omit the prophecy line during his explanation. Annabeth's eyes narrowed,  _ "are you sure that was everything?" _ She asked, as though she knew he left something out. Lance nodded,

"Promise." She sighed,

_ "Hopefully it's nothing, but we can call Frank and Renya to see if anything's stirring up on their end of things." _ Lance nodded, communication with the Romans was easier when the dust settled after the Giant War. _ "Hey Lance,"  _ Annabeth said,  _ "stay safe." _ Lance nodded again,

"You too." Annabeth cut her hand through the mist ending their call. Lance checked to make sure everything in his apartment was in place. He triple checked his stash of celestial bronze weapons and grabbed a few celestial bronze tinted bullets (courtesy of Leo Valdez) then left his apartment for the crime scene.

As he pulled up to the shady apartment complex Lance instantly felt the presence of some kind of dissipating magical force. He considered ditching the scene and say he had work regarding his personal practice. Usually Agent Booth called him in later during the case anyway. Over the phone though, Booth insisted this was a body Lance had to see. Anxious, he grabbed at his neck for his Camp Half-Blood necklace by habit. He spun the beads around in his hand as he checked his reflection in the mirror. The coffee seemed to be working, considering he looked less like a sleep-deprived over-worked shrink. He braced himself, then climbed out of the car and walked to where Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth were waiting for him. “Sweets!” Agent Booth exclaimed, “you look like hell. Is everything okay?” Lance nodded,

“Everything’s fine.” He promised, hoping his friend wouldn't be able to see through his lies. “Where’s this body Doctor Saroyan wanted me to see?” Booth gestured into the shady apartment,

“In here. There’s just something super weird about the whole thing. We wanted to make sure you got everything you could from the crime scene.” Lance nodded then pushed his way into the apartment. Just as the rest of the building looked, the room was extremely cheap. It had a bed infested with bugs, paint peeling from the walls and stains Sweets didn't want to find the origin of. 

Against one wall their vic had taped up a bunch of old articles featuring cases Lance helped solve, including the Gravedigger’s. There was no personal touch to be found, but as Lance entered the small bathroom he noticed something. There was a picture sticking out of the bathroom mirror, one of Lance when he was younger. Luke was in the middle of messing up Lance’sheair, while Annabeth was laughing at them. Thalia must've been the one who snapped the picture Lance backed out of the bathroom, picture now tucked into his back pocket. He couldn’t risk exposing the gods, not even for the sake of a case.

“So, what’s your shrinky brain got to say about this guy?” Booth asked leaning against the wall. Lance tucked his hands into his jacket pockets as he shrugged.

“I don’t know…” He said, wincing at Booth’s glare. “I  _ don’t _ ," Lance insisted. He gestured toward the body. "The only thing I can tell is that the killer is remorseful. Judging by how the body is positioned this was a ritualistic killing or, our murderer wants us to think it’s ritualistic.” Doctor Saroyan frowned from her spot next to the body,

“I’m sorry, the killer wants us to  _ think _ it’s a ritual?” Lance nodded as he gestured to the specific positions of the arms and legs.

“The blood was wiped clean from the stab wound, and I’m assuming the killer is sophisticated and intelligent. The initial tests showed there were no fingerprints or particles of any kind.” He said as Cam reached forward and turned the victim’s left forearm over.

“Seeley, I was hoping you could identify these symbols. I’m thinking military?” Doctor Saroyan asked, revealing an SPQR tattoo burned into the victim’s forearm. Across the demigod's chest the words grecian scum were carved in deep jagged letters. Lance backed into Booth, then flat out ran out of the building.  _ Probably could’ve handled that better… _ Lance thought as he tapped his thumbs against his steering wheel. 

He drove around for a good ten minutes before parking at the Royal Diner.  _ Annabeth said nothing was happening, no new prophecies, no quests, no fights… maybe I should call her back, see if Camp Jupiter is missing any campers.  _ Lance thought as he pulled out his half-blood friendly phone. Once again courtesy of Leo Valdez and the rest of cabin 9. Sometimes calling people over the phone was just easier than finding a rainbow.

_ “Zhang,” _ Frank said as he picked up the phone. To Lance he sounded tired, like the praetor was neglecting his sleep schedule. Lance sighed,

“It’s Lance, are you and Reyna missing any campers?” A shuffling sound came through the speaker before Renya spoke.

_ "What's going on?" _ She asked, fire in her voice. Lance hesitated, then decided on telling them the truth.

"One of yours showed up in one of my cases. Renya, the body is… he looks fresh." He said in a hushed whisper. "I couldn't get a good look at the tattoo, but he wasn't claimed by his godly parents yet. The body's being sent to the Jeffersonian Institute." Renya exhaled,

_ "I'm going to inform your cousin of this situation. I'll try to send Hazel as soon as possible, but Camp Half-blood is closer to you." _ Lance nodded, eyes still on the Royal Diner. Booth and Brennan had arrived just a few minutes ago and were sitting at the counter. Luckily they didn't seem to have seen Lance's car.

"Reyna there's something else…" he began, still hesitant to talk of his nightmares. She didn't respond, waiting for him to continue. "I feel like something's going to happen, something  _ big _ ." Lance said, voice dry. Reyna sighed,

_ "We'll take on whatever threat comes after us and our camps. We've beat them all before. How would this one be any different?" _ She said, trying to comfort him. Lance watched through the diner window as Booth chucked a few of his fries at Doctor Brennan's face. The anthropologist just laughed as she threw the fries right back at Booth. Lance contemplated his answer then said,

  
"Because I don't think the threat is targeting  _ us _ this time." He hung up the phone, grabbed the two extra files, then braced himself for the conversation he was about to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
